We Need to talk
by FlyIt
Summary: The Jeca argument no one needed and the Chloe help that everyone did need, well Beca did at least. Jesse is angry at Beca and Beca is angry at Jesse, enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am very sorry for this, it was the Jeca argument no one needed. I cannot be held responsible for what may or may not happen next. This is not my normal writing, so have fun reading :)**

"Jesse please" Beca pleaded "Please don't go." They were currently standing in the room Beca shared with Fat Amy in the Bellas house. Jesse had come over because they _needed to talk._ Out of all the most clichéd things you could say in a relationship, it had to be that.

"I have to Becs, I can't do this anymore. It's not working, it never was going to work." Jesse moved towards the door and grabbed the handle, they had been growing apart the last couple of weeks and this was inevitably going to happen, but Beca never saw it coming or never wanted to see it.

"But it did work, it has." Beca could feel the tears starting to flow, but she willed them not to as after it started, there would be no stopping. She wanted to plead with Jesse, tell him he was wrong and that they could go back to how they were, but she couldn't, she knew he was right. They just weren't the same.

"No is hasn't" Beca saw the sadness on his face but there was something that was not there anymore, there was something that wasn't quite right between them.

"What do you call these last four years then?" She could feel it all rising up, all the tension and anger from the last few weeks, it was no longer going to stay hidden as much as she needed it to stay In the deep dark corner it was currently occupying, it wouldn't.

"It was all an illusion Beca!" Jesse turned around to face Beca, he was no longer going to leave quietly, he was going to defend his side. "You never loved me, you only kissed me because it was the movie ending I always talked about!" He sighed and paced around Beca's room in the Bella's house, luckily everyone was out and so tensions were let loose as there was no one else around to hear them. "You pitied me and that's why you kissed me, not because _you_ really wanted to."

"I did not!" Beca shouted, she was not going to be coming out of this dry eyed, that's for sure. "I have no idea why I kissed you that day but I'm as sure as hell that if I didn't you would have kept pestering me until I did."

"You did, I always talked to you about the guy always gets the girl in movies but it's not something you ever wanted, It's something I wanted, and at first I thought you could give that to me." Jesse started to stumble. "But then I realised that it wasn't you."

"I only ever wanted that because you forced me to watch so many of those damn crappy movies!" Beca's face was getting redder and redder with every passing minute but her frustration was refusing to come out. "But if it wasn't me then I must have just been a fucking past time. Oh lets go for the alt girl who builds her walls up so freaking high and then just tear them down when your done with her." There was very nearly tears, they were threating to fall thick and fast but she held them back.

"I did not do that to you and you know it! You opened up to me the same why you have done with Chloe and all of the other Bellas, even with Aubrey" He moved over to sit on Amy's bed facing Beca who was sat on the edge of her own bed with sadness and anger etched on her face.

"That's bullshit." Beca spat out the words, she knew about this for months but they had seemed so good together that she though that it would eventually pass and she would never have to consider it again, they were okay, until now.

"C'mon Beca. We've been more like friends for the past few months, you've spent more nights with the Bella's that you have with me, I can't even remember the last time we went on a date or watched a movie together. We've been dragging this on far too long." Jesse picked up his coat and walked over to the door. "I'm not doing this because I don't love you, I always will. But this is no good for either of us and we both knew this was going to happen"

Beca offered a feeble "I know" and looked up at Jesse. "I've seen you with other people, they make you happy, happier than I ever have. You deserve them, not me. I hope you find your movie ending Jess" She then let the tears fall, only for a second thought, there were many more but they refused to be shown. Beca got up off of her bed and moved towards the door frame where Jesse was standing, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to convey all the emotions she couldn't get out in words in this hug, Beca has never been someone who displays emotion easily, especially in words and for some reason this seemed like the right thing to do. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and they stayed there for a few seconds until Beca unwrapped herself from Jesse and looked up at him.

"Bye Jesse"

"Bye Beca"

And then Jesse left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again I am very sorry for you and your feelings. I didn't think I was going to continue this but as I left the ending open I though I should. Enjoy :)**

"Has anyone seen Beca this afternoon? I've tried texting her but she won't reply." Chloe asked most of the Bella's who were currently standing in various places in the kitchen.

"No but has anyone seen Fat Amy, she borrowed my book the other week and I kinda need it back" Emily responded

"Good luck getting that back Legacy" Stacie joked "Have you checked her room Chloe?"

"Yeah I did earlier but the blinds were shut and there was a pile of clothes on her bed, no one was there. Why you ask?" Chloe was sure Beca wasn't in her room, maybe she hadn't checked well enough.

"Because as I was coming in the house I saw Jesse leaving, and he looked quite upset" Stacie told the other girls "And I asked him if he was okay and he said that we don't have to worry about him anymore"

"Do you think they broke up?" Emily asked

"Well they have hardly spent any time together recently" Stacie contributed "Maybe you should go and see if she's up there Chlo. If she's really upset then maybe you can get her to talk to you, we don't need a mopey Beca this close to Worlds"

"Stacie's right, she won't talk to anyone but you" Emily added "You should go and see"

"You're both right. Do you wanna order some food while I go up there, that might get her down here"

"You got it Captain" Stacie skipped over to grab the phone.

Meanwhile Chloe grabbed some of Beca's favourite juice and headed upstairs, no one knew what state she was in but Chloe hopped that she could get through to her. She quietly walked up the stairs of the Bella's house and knocked on Beca's door.

No answer.

She knocked again. And there was no answer.

"Becs?" Chloe slowly opened the door, the blinds were still closed and there was no movement in the room, she glanced over to see that what she though was a mound of clothes was _actually_ Beca. She had wrapped herself up in her hoodie, well it was actually Chloe's, she had borrowed it from her a couple of years ago and well Chloe now knew where it disappeared to. This was Beca's way of coping, curl up and forget about what's been bothering you.

She heard a slight grumble from under the mass off clothes, so she walked over and put the drink down and sat next to where Beca was curled up in her bed. She waited for Beca to say something, but all she did was move to face Chloe, she was stretched out and her hands were being used as a pillow. Chloe opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Beca.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, her voice sounded feeble from shouting and crying. Beca was never like this, Chloe felt privileged yet sad at seeing her best friend like this, on one hand it was painful to see her this upset and on the other no one had even seen her like this before, not even Jesse. _Jesse._

"Of course" Chloe laid down so that her face was inches away from Beca's. She could see where the younger girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying and where tears had been falling down her cheeks. She saw a tear begin to fall and she moved her hand up to wipe it away. Beca did not flinch at the action, instead she saw it as an invitation that she could tell Chloe what had happened. She would find out anyway but Beca knew that Chloe would always be there for her.

"Jesse broke up with me" She mumbled, it was almost too quite to hear but Chloe hear it crystal clear. Chloe moved her hand to rest on Beca's cheek and she wiped away the remains of any stray tears that were left on her skin and moved her hand to rest on Beca's shoulder. "But the thing is" Beca continued "I knew it was happening. We weren't going anywhere and we had been growing apart for weeks. If he didn't break up with me I would have had to break up with him and I don't think I could do that to him. But I still love him but not like I used to. I suppose I didn't want it to end." Chloe was laying there next to Beca thinking how much she had just been told without having to ask, she didn't want to ruin a good thing, but she had to find out.

"Why didn't you want it to end?"

"Because then it would all be real" Beca sniffled

"I don't understand, what would be real?" Chloe questioned

Beca avoided Chloe's gaze and darted her eyes around to look at something other than Chloe's. But she could feel Chloe looking at her, it was amazing how she could feel the redhead's eyes on her. This never happened with Jesse, whenever they watched a movie together she would always be looking at the movie and not at him, but when she watched a movie with Chloe she could feel every time that she looked over at her. Weather it was to see what her reaction was or if she was laughing, she could feel it.

She didn't realise that her hand had moved to the back of Chloe's neck. Nor did she realise that she had moved forward so that their noses were almost touching. But she realised what she was going to do next. She had realised this for ages.

"This" She responded

And then Beca closed the gap between Chloe and herself, pressing her lips to the redhead's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last Chapter, if you had not guessed my now the endgame was Bechloe ;), I am nothing but a big Bechloe shipper, Thank you to all of you who have read this and reviewed, it means a lot. If you like this story go and maybe check out some of my others. Happy reading :)**

As they lay there on Beca's bed, hands resting on each other's shoulders Beca thought to herself that she probably shouldn't have done that after just coming out of a relationship, but then again this was Chloe, and Beca would make many exceptions for Chloe. The kiss was nothing like Beca had imagined, she shouldn't have been imagining it, but she couldn't stop herself. Whenever Chloe was explaining something to them at practice, or whether she was concentrating extra hard and her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth, she caught herself looking and then proceeded to tell herself that she should _not_ be looking. Beca never expected the kisses to be that sweet. It was as if Chloe had a permanent coating of sugar on her lips. And like the sweetness that came with the sugar, Beca craved more. This is what led Beca to be laying atop of Chloe with her lips attached to the redhead's. The first kiss was innocent at first, neither girls wanted to move to far nor too fast in case they would scare the other off. But after this first obstacle was crossed, the kisses became different and more intense, they needed rather than craved each other.

"Beca" Chloe pulled away from their kiss, mainly because the lack of oxygen was starting to get to her, and because she wanted to know what this meant before it inevitably went any further. Beca lifted her head up and looked at Chloe, the talking part had to happen sooner or later.

"I know what you're going to say. But I need to say something first" Beca breathed "I know Jesse just broke up with me and I know it sounds crazy but I've been thinking about you, like a lot, and probably more than a friend should. But I just pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it, and hoped that it would pass. I had no idea what it was" She looked down and moved to link her hand with Chloe's and she shuffled to lay on her side, facing Chloe. "But when I'm with you it's like you're the half that I've been missing. You know exactly what to do when I don't, which let's face it is most of the time." She gave a slight chuckle, Beca could feel herself starting to tear up, but these weren't tears of sadness like they were earlier. "I guess that what I'm trying it say is that I suck at all this emotional stuff, but uh-"Beca started to stumble and Chloe move her hand to Beca's waist, rubbing small circles with her thumb. Assuring the brunette that she could take her time.

"-And I uh, I think that I've fallen for you Chlo" She looked back up to Chloe's face and saw those blue eyes that were sparkling with tears. "Actually no, scrap that" Beca moved her hands to cup Chloe's cheeks and wipe away the stray tear that fell. "There is no think about it, I don't need to think. I have fallen for you and I'm really sorry that it took Jesse breaking up with me to see that." She pressed an assuring kiss to Chloe's lips before remembering that Chloe wanted to say something, she slowed their kiss down before detaching her lips from the redhead's.

"I understand if you don't say it back, but I needed to tell you"

"How could I not say it back? Becs if you hadn't noticed I've kind of been flirting with you for the past four years, that's not all for nothing." Chloe cracked a smile and saw Beca begin to do the same. Chloe moved to kiss the younger girl, her hand slowly snaked up to Beca's hair while Beca's moved to Chloe's hips. After a while her fingers started to dance up Chloe's ribcage and Chloe moved to lay on top of Beca, but just as it was about to go past the point of no return Fat Amy burst into the room.

"Food's here, Aca-Bitc-WOAH WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!" Fat Amy was greeted by the sight of her two favourite captains currently engaged in tonsil tennis on Beca's bed. They pulled away from each other and Chloe grudgingly moved off of Beca. Before they even said anything Amy ran out of the room screaming for everyone to hear "ACA-LESBIANS, I REPEAT ACA-LESBIANS. PAY UP ALL YOU SKINNY BITCHES" This made Chloe laugh while Beca buried her head into Chloe's neck.

"We're going to have to go down there aren't we?" Beca asked, although she already knew the answer. It's not that she was ashamed of being with Chloe, it's that Fat Amy caught them in a more than compromising position, and out of all the Bellas it had to be Fat Amy. They were never going to live this down.

"If we don't go down they will all come up here." Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca. "And the sooner we go down there the sooner we can be back up here, doing other things." She gave Beca a wink and unwrapped her arms from her. Chloe moved to the edge of the bed and held out a hand for Beca to take so she could get off the bed. They moved towards the open door, hand in hand and started to move towards the staircase of the Bella household. Beca stopped Chloe before they were in sight of their fellow Bellas.

"Chlo"

"Yeah" Chloe looked down at Beca, wondering what else she could say.

"I've just realised that I didn't say it"

"Say what?"

"I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so glad that I finally said it." Beca blurted out in one breath, Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I love you too" Chloe choked on the sob that rose from her throat. Beca pulled her into a hug and they stayed there until Chloe's breathing was back to normal.

"Come on, we better go and see what crazy bet Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose made this time" Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand intertwining their fingers.

They walked down the stairs to the whoops and cheers of the Bellas, all of them glad to finally see that their captains had got together. But in that Beca didn't care about what they thought, all she cared about was what Chloe thought, and the fact that Chloe said it back.

Chloe loved her.

And Beca loves Chloe.

And it was all very real.


End file.
